WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2017. It took on July 13, 2017 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on August 28, 2017. Summary Kicking off the final set of First-Round Matches was a battle between independent wrestling phenom Candice LeRae, the wife of NXT Superstar Johnny Gargano, and multidiscipline martial artist Renee Michelle. Johnny Wrestling clapped alongside the WWE Universe as they threw their support behind LeRae. The petite risk-taker traded holds with Michelle, but Michelle wiped her out with spin kick. As those who have seen her go toe-to-toe with the world's toughest women know, LeRae doesn't quit easily. After Michelle's Moonsault attempt came up empty, LeRae dropkicked Michelle and then took her on Miss LeRae's Wild Ride, a swinging Neckbreaker off the middle rope. After that, there was no coming back for Michelle. The diversity of backgrounds of WWE Performance Center athletes was evident in this showdown between U.S. Marine-turned-“Lady of NXT” Lacey Evans and black-belt judoka Taynara Conti of Brazil. Conti, a newcomer to the ring, tossed Evans with an explosive throw and followed with textbook execution of a judo move known as “tomoe nage.” However, the hard-nosed Evans fought past Conti's flurry and nailed a handstand Bronco Buster variation before driving Conti neck-and-shoulder-first into the mat in the center of the ring with a vicious pinning combination. The innovative move paid off, and Evans scored the pin to advance to a Second-Round Match against Australia’s Toni Storm. Trash-talking “Queen of Suplexes” Nicole Savoy didn't have many opportunities to use her preferred method of throws against 6-foot-tall Reina Gonzalez. The larger González couldn't match the expertise of the more veteran Savoy, but she controlled the action for most of the match — perhaps due to teachings passed down from her father, former wrestler Ricky “Desperado” Gonzalez. Yet, Savoy doesn't miss a chance to pounce on an opponent when she spots an opening. As González had her racked across her shoulders in a fireman's carry, Savoy expertly maneuvered into a cross armbreaker and brought her to the mat. It might not have been the suplex she was in search of, but the submission hold did the trick for Savoy. The towering Gonzalez had no choice but to tap out, while Savoy now looks ahead to facing Candice LeRae in the next round. The final match of the First Round featured two of the tournament's most celebrated athletes: Widely hailed NXT signee Kairi Sane of Japan against third-generation Superstar Tessa Blanchard, from North Carolina. Intent on making a name for herself at Sane's expense, Blanchard tried to ruin the much-anticipated WWE debut of The Pirate Princess, blasting Sane with a high-impact arsenal that included fierce top-rope senton. Sane showed exactly what all the hype was about, however, as she weathered the storm and fired back. The dynamic competitor brought a wicked kick down upon Blanchard's back, nailed her with an Alabama slam and signaled for the move that the WWE Universe had been waiting for: her world-famous, high-elevation Diving elbow drop. The top-rope attack lived up its reputation: Its flight was graceful, its landing destructive and the result academic. Sane pinned Blanchard to claim the exciting match. Though clearly disappointed by the loss, Blanchard congratulated Sane on her gutsy win. Will the internationally acclaimed Pirate Princess navigate to victory again when she takes on Bianca Belair in the Second Round? Find out Monday, Sept. 4, when the next four episodes of the Mae Young Classic come to WWE Network's on-demand section. Results ; ; *Candice LeRae defeated Renee Michelle (5:37) in a Mae Young Classic First Round Match *Lacey Evans defeated Taynara Conti (4:43) in a Mae Young Classic First Round Match *Nicole Savoy defeated Reina Gonzalez (4:25) in a Mae Young Classic First Round Match *Kairi Sane defeated Tessa Blanchard (8:38) in a Mae Young Classic First Round Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 1.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 2.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 3.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 4.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 5.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 6.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 7.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 8.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 9.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 10.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 11.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 12.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 13.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 14.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 15.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 16.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 17.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 18.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 19.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 20.jpg See also *WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 External links * Mae Young Classic #4 results * Mae Young Classic #4 at WWE.com * WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 4 on WWE Network Category:2017 events